Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{89}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $5$ $\sqrt{89}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{5}{8}$